Tell Her You Love Her
by Alene236
Summary: Lorelai would never think she'd be joining forces with her mother to get Rory and Logan back together, but here she is, calling her mother at ten o'clock at night.  Set after the show finale.  Please read and review!
1. Prologue

"Tell Her You Love Her"

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, if I did Rory would've said yes to Logan, end of story**

Rory was tired. Always tired. She came back to Stars Hallow after following Obama on the campaign trail and spent her days sleeping, drinking coffee, and avoiding all association with anyone, including her mother.

Lorelai knew why her daughter was being elusive. Him. Logan. Rory knew she wasn't ready to get married right now, but she wanted to marry him in the future. He couldn't wait. He wanted her now or never. It destroyed Rory. But she went on the campaign trail anyway, staying on a bus and seedy motels every night. Lorelai hoped Rory could get her mind off of Logan, but it was to no avail. Rory came back shut out and dark. Like she was behind a veil, Lorelai could see her but couldn't get to her. Couldn't get her to open up.

It was late, 10:00, Rory was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling, clutching her phone to her chest. She pressed the OK button every few minutes to light up the screen. It was locked on a contact page, Logan's contact page, his number was highlighted.

"_Ring, damn you, ring!" _ she silently ordered to the phone. But then she thought, _ do you really want him to call you? What if he yells? _Then she thought of what would be worse, _What if he doesn't say anything at all? _

Rory sighed, she rolled onto her side, she felt a tear slide down her face.

_Why did I say no? I could've said yes, I DO want to marry him. I could've just arranged for the wedding to be after I got back from traveling. I feel so stupid for letting him walk away._

Slowly sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p>Logan stood on his front porch, a beer in one hand, in the other his cell phone highlighting her name.<p>

_Rory. _ He thought about how every day since she said no his life was living hell. And now every night he stood on his front porch, drinking a beer and staring at her number. Tempted as hell to call her and apologize and beg for her to come back into his life. Logan Huntzberger, playboy extraordinaire, would willingly get down on his knees and beg her to come back. But she didn't want him. She said no. She plainly said she didn't want to be with him. So he left, what else was he going to do?

_You could've waited, like she wanted. It didn't have to be a now or never thing. _His brain told him.

_Shut up. _He said back, he didn't want to think about what he should've done, he didn't want to admit that he didn't do all he could to get her back. He should have. He felt his phone vibrate before the screen changed, showing he received a text message from his business associate, Marco.

_Meet me at the Tengo Room in five. We could possibly have a business deal settled by tonight._

_**Alright. Business deal from who?**_

_This up and coming magazine, I'll tell u more when u get here._

_**Fine**_

Logan grabbed a tie, buttoned up the cuffs of his shirt and walked to his car.

_I have to get her back somehow. I will get her back. _

Logan pulled out his phone, got online and arranged to fly back home to Connecticut on Thursday. Marco had better be prepared to take care of the company for a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Lorelai slowly opened the door to Rory's bedroom. The moonlight came in through the window and illuminated the tear streaks on her face. It killed Lorelai to see her like that. She sighed and closed the door.<p>

Once in her own bedroom she pulled out her phone.

"_Hello? Lorelai? What's wrong?"_ Luke answered on the first ring.

"convince me not to do it, Luke, tell me calling her is a bad idea."

"_Fine, calling her is a bad idea, don't do it. Can I go to bed now?"_

"It's just, Rory isn't the same, without…"

"_Lorelai, do what you think is best. Call her, whoever she is, if that's what you think will help Rory."_

"Thanks Luke, Oh and by the way… I had a nice time at dinner tonight…"

"Me too Lorelai, goodnight."

"Goodnight. Oh and Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"Right back at ya."

Lorelai smiled at her phone and scrolled through her numbers and took a deep breath before:

"_Hello?" _the slightly haughty voice on the other line answered.

"hey, mom…look I-"

"_Lorelai, really? Do you know how late it is, I was just about to go to bed, your father and I are in our night clothes and-" _

"Mom. Stop. Don't go any further with that statement. Look I know it's late, I know, it's just…It's Rory and"

"_Rory what's wrong with Rory? Is she alright? Is she in the hospital? Was it from your lack of decent food?"_

"MOM! Just shut up and listen! I'm concerned about Rory, she came home from the campaign trail and she will hardly talk, all she does is sleep and eat and drink coffee. Mom, I can't believe I'm saying this, I need your help to get her back with Logan, anyway you can."

"_I'll call Shira in the morning and invite the family over for a Friday night dinner in the near future. I'll make sure Logan knows he's invited and expected there. How's that sound?"_

"Absolutely perfect. Thank you, so so much mom."

"_Lorelai, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Rory."_ Lorelai hung up while her mother was babbling away about adorable babies with blond hair and blue eyes, or brown hair and brown eyes, or something like that. All Lorelai needed to know was when and make sure Rory looked her best.


	2. Chapter 1

"Tell Her You Love Her"

Ch. 1

**A/N: I would just like to thank all of my reviewers. Reviews make me update faster because I know just how much people are enjoying the story. Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I hate these but here it goes: I totally own Gilmore Girls! Hahaha I WISH! I also don't own the song "Call Me" by Blondie. Ok to the story.**

Rory cracked open her eyes when a sudden shadow blocked the light from hitting her face.

"Mooooom!" Rory groaned as she rolled over and looked at her clock, "It's 7:00! What are you doing?" She pulled her comforter over her head and buried herself deeper into her bed. Lorelai smiled evilly and tugged the comforter off of her daughter.

"Get up!" She shouted, "I'm taking you shopping. We need bonding time. You left too fast for me last time and I want to spend so much time with you before you leave for another job that we'll never want to see each other ever again! You're gonna be sick of me!"

Rory groaned and rolled out of her bed and stumbled over to her dresser where she was going to start to pull out some clothes to wear, "Mom, why are you still standing there?"

"I'm just standing here until you realize you never unpacked from your trip and all of your clothes are either in your suitcase or in cardboard boxes…" Rory shot her a look, "I'm gonna go call Luke and tell him to have our usual prepared so we don't have to wait…" Lorelai quickly left Rory's room, Rory was alone.

She looked at herself in the mirror: hair disheveled from a restless sleep, eye makeup smeared under her eyes from crying and not properly washing it off. Rory knew she looked like, well, to say it plainly, crap. Taking in a deep breath she brushed her hair and proceeded to grab a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. Minutes later she looked presentable, and met her mother in their living room.

"There you are all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed! Let's go!" Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm and dragged her out to the jeep.

* * *

><p>Emily Gilmore knew Rory and Logan were made for each other. She knew they needed to be together ever since they first started dating. Now that Lorelai sees it too, she can actually put a long awaited plan into action. She flipped through her address book and found the desired number: <em>Huntzberger, Mitchum and Shira<em>. She dialed and waited a short period of time before:

"_Hello?"_ A snooty woman's voice answered.

"Shira! Hello! It's Emily."

"_Emily, how nice to hear from you! Why, I believe we haven't spoken since that little incident."_ She sneered with her fake polite voice.

"I do believe you are right, Shira. Richard and I want to invite you and your family to dinner on Friday night. If this Friday isn't doable, we are open any Friday night." Emily got right to the point, not wanting to spend any more time than necessary on the phone with this irritating woman.

"_Well, Emily, you called in just the right time! Logan is coming home Thursday afternoon for a little vacation. He will be here for three weeks. I will inform Mitchum and get back to you on the date." _

Emily couldn't help but smile, "that sounds like a wonderful idea, Shira. Hope to hear from you soon."

We have three weeks to get Logan and Rory back together, quite a time crunch after all this time apart, but it will be done.

* * *

><p>Rory sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and It was still before noon.<p>

"Hey Rory, check this out. Very sexy! You should get it." Lorelai said as she pulled a black halter top dress from the rack. It was low cut and had a very form fitting bodice, but the skirt of the dress was flowy and hit right at the knee.

"Mom, where would I ever wear that?" Rory asked.

"Friday night dinner?" She answered nonchalantly.

"No. Grandma would die."

"All the more reason to wear it! Come on Rory. This will be the first time they see you since you got home, show them how even more mature you've become! You can wear a sweater over it! Come on! You know you want to! Just try it on for laughs, you don't have to buy it if it looks terrible on you," Lorelai was a master at convincing people to do things they didn't want to do. Just like the day she met Luke and convinced him to give her coffee…just like every morning when she convinces him to give her coffee.

Rory found her size, much to her dismay, and trudged off to the dressing room Lorelai was following her when suddenly:

_Call me on the line _

_Call me call me any anytime _

_Call me my love you can call me any day or night _

_Call me_

Lorelai's cell phone went off, fortunately Rory was already in the dressing room and far enough away that she didn't hear the phone over the hustle and bustle of everyone in the store. Lorelai checked her caller ID it read "_Mussolini_," now normally Lorelai would've hit ignore but this was a special case.

"Yes?" She answered while secretively hiding herself in a circular clothing rack.

"_He'll be home Thursday afternoon,"_ a hushed voice said.

"The rooster is entering the hen house," Lorelai whispered back.

"_Lorelai what is your problem?" _

"Nothing Mom. Now who are you talking about?"

"_Logan. I just talked to Shira and invited the family over to Friday night dinner, she told me Logan is taking a little Holiday from work and will be home for three weeks. Three weeks Lorelai. This is a sign from God that this is the time for us to get them together." _

"Oh my God. Uh…I need to go, I-I'll call you later. Bye." Lorelai peeked her head out of the clothing rack and saw Rory stepping out of the dressing room.

Rory was looking at herself in a full length mirror the dress looked stunning on her. Lorelai walked up behind her and looked over Rory's shoulder into the mirror.

"You look great, kid. If you won't buy it, I'll buy it for you," Lorelai placed her hands on her daughters arms.

"I don't know, Mom. Something just doesn't look right." She fiddled with the ends of her hair and looked at herself more closely in the mirror.

"Wait here," Lorelai said and disappeared from Rory's view.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Logan answered the call on his phone.<p>

"_Logan, I have some news for you." _Shira responded icily, she never showed any compassion for her son, or for anyone for that matter.

"Yes?" Logan waited for her to give some depressing news or worse tell him they were all taking time off to spend with him on his visit. Truth be told he was going to stay at Collin and Finn's apartment just to stay away from his family the majority of the time.

"_The Gilmore's have invited the family to Friday night dinner, you included. Now I know after that embarrassment from last year the last thing you want is to spend time there, I don't know if SHE will be there…" _

"I don't know either, Mom. Well I'll go because I'm expected to be there, alright. Please be polite, I don't want to create a scene…" Logan knew Rory should be there, it was Friday night dinner. But he didn't know if she was in town or not, he hoped she was, the campaign was over with.

"_Logan when am I not polite? Anyway, have a nice flight I will see you tomorrow."_ And she hung up.

Logan was half-way through packing and he sat on the edge of his bed. The bed that when he went shopping for he even thought of what Rory would think of it and bought it based on her taste. Same goes for most of the furniture in his house. He was looking around, imagining Rory sitting on the couch reading some large volume of work, or standing by the island in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee, or hell even them decorating the extra bedroom and turning it into a nursery.

Logan's phone rang again, he glanced at the caller ID before answering, it was Honor.

"_Hello, dearest brother, I assume mother told you what the plans are for Friday night?" _She said as soon as he answered his phone.

"Yes, we are going with them to dinner at the Gilmore's."

"_No, they aren't going; Mom is creating some family thing on her side that just happens to be going on at the same time as the dinner. You, Josh, and I are going to dinner to represent the family and to give Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore our lovely parents' regards." _

"Oh, figures."

"_Are you going to be okay if she is there?" _

"Honor, don't tell anyone, but she's the reason I'm taking a holiday and going home for three weeks. I need her, Honor. I need her back in my life."

"_Logan, that makes me so happy…You know I saw her when she made a stop in Cincinnati. I was there with a friend of mine shopping…She looked…good, Logan. But when I talked to her she…wasn't herself. She was awfully quiet and asked very little about you. All she wanted to know was if you'd settled into your new house. I think she misses you just as much as you miss her. She didn't say it, but I could just tell." _

"Thanks Honor. I'll see you soon."

"_Bye Logan" _and she hung up. Logan plopped down on his bed, when his phone rang again.

_Dear God, can't you just leave me alone?_ Logan thought as he looked at his phone, it was a picture message from Honor.

He opened it.

It was a picture of Rory, he guessed from when she ran into Honor in Cincinnati. She had the same long brown hair, and the same bright blue eyes, same porcelain skin, same beautiful smile. Honor must've had her friend take the picture because Honor was in the picture with Rory, arms around each other's shoulders. He replied with a thank you and saved the picture to his phone as her contact ID picture. Logan was glad Honor was on his side, she always was, but this time it was more important.

* * *

><p>Lorelai raced back to the dressing room with strappy black heels and a classy necklace.<p>

"Here, put these on!" she shouted as she ran up to Rory tossing the shoes at her.

"Mom, slow down!" Rory replied as she caught the shoes and put them on.

"No time to slow down , baby, we gotta move fast, strike now!" Lorelai said as she put the necklace around Rory's neck. "We gotta do something with your hair. Oh! I saw just the thing I'll be right back!" And she was off again.

Rory looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. The necklace paired with the shoes and dress was just perfect. It didn't take long for Lorelai to return; in hand she had two hair clips that matched the necklace Rory was currently wearing. She clipped Rory's hair away from her face, it was absolutely perfect.

"There you are, there's the Rory that's been missing, welcome back, kiddo." Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek and told her to get changed back to her normal clothes.

**A/N: So did you like this one? I hope I got Lorelai's character right, she's so fun. So the next chapter is going to be Logan coming back and the dinner. Fun stuff. Below I have urls for pictures of Rory's dress, necklace, hair clips, and shoes. Just take all the spaces out: **

(dress) h t t p : / / t h e g l o s s . c o m / f a s h i o n / l o n d o n - t i m e s - s i l k - t i e - h a l t e r - d r e s s - o n - s a l e /

(shoes) h t t p : / / w w w . s t r a p p y - s a n d a l s . c o m / I m a g e s / g o l d / b l a c k 4 . j p g

(hair clips) h t t p : / / p . l e f u x . c o m / 6 1 / 2 0 1 0 0 8 0 4 / A 2 7 1 2 0 0 0 E V / p i n s - c l i p - h a i r - f a k e - p e a r l - 6 0 3 2 6 8 - s m a l l . j p g

(necklace) h t t p : / / p e a r l s - n e c k l a c e s . c o m / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 1 / 0 3 / p e a r l - n e c k l a c e . j p g


	3. Chapter 2

"Tell Her You Love Her"

Ch. 2

**A/N: I'm so glad this story is being read and being enjoyed. This idea had been bouncing around in my head for the past year or so. Generally with my stories I ask the reviewers to either PM me or review with a scenario they would like to see or a comment they would like made and I put my favorite one in the story. So readers out there comment or PM me with anything you'd like to see. **

**Disclaimer: ok, seriously? Who out there would really believe that I, a teenaged girl, would own Gilmore Girls? If I did Logan would be MINE! Hands off! Hahaha I'm just kidding. I also don't own the video game "gears of war" I just know about it because a lot of my guy friends play it. Ok now…On with the story… **

**A/N: sorry for this, I'm just going to give you a mini time-line. The Rory gets Home on a Monday, the prologue happens on Tuesday, shopping and all of the phone calls happen on Wednesday, and I skipped Thursday because just writing another chapter in anticipation for the dinner scene would've killed us all. That leaves this chapter to occur on Friday. ENJOY!**

(Friday Night)

"Hey, Rory?" Lorelai called to her daughter.

Rory answered, "Yeah, Mom?"

"I have nothing to wear." Lorelai groaned from her bedroom upstairs.

Rory climbed the stairs to her mother's bedroom, "What do you mean you have nothing to wear? We just went shopping! Wear the black and blue dress with the sparkly black sweater and the blue pumps."

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for sparkles."

"Then wear your orange wrap dress with the new black boots."

"Fine. I don't get how you are ready before me. I mean you even have all of your makeup done and your hair, I haven't even gotten dressed yet." Lorelai complained.

"it's part of my charm, now come on hurry up!" Rory ordered as she raced down the stairs to put her shoes on.

"Copper boom!" Lorelai shouted to Rory's retreating form.

* * *

><p>"So Logan, what brings you back home?" Collin asked as he watched Logan put on a tie.<p>

Finn leaned on the doorway, "Yeah, is it a certain woman whose name starts with an R and ends in a—oof!" Collin elbowed Finn in the ribs before he said something that set Logan off.

"For your information, yes, this is about Rory. Her grandparents invited me to dinner, it's a Friday, and she should be there…" he trailed off before saying too much. Collin patted him on the back and preceded to the living room to start of a game of "Gears of War" Finn stayed behind,

"Logan, tell me the truth, do you still love her?" he asked.

"Finn, buddy, I never stopped," Logan straightened his tie. It was a deep red tie that he wore with a white button up shirt. He grabbed a black sport coat and his keys to his rental car, "I'm gone, see you guys later."

Logan pulled out his cell phone and texted his sister:

_Honor, I'm on my way to the Gilmore's now, see you soon._

* * *

><p>Rory left in her own car, just in case she needed to get out of there early. She told her mom that her excuse to leave early would've been that she had a job interview in the morning. Her mom had insisted she stayed the entire night and Rory made no promises. She pulled up to her Grandparent's house and in the driveway were two fancy sports cars.<p>

_Oh no. _She thought. _They invited company?_

Rory waited in the driveway until her Mom pulled in.

"Mom, who else is here tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know, they're probably trying to match me up with some lawyer or something, let's go get this over with."

They walked up to the door, Lorelai raised her hand to knock but before she could the door opened revealing a maid in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, um we are here for dinner, so we're just going to…ok she left," The maid left Rory and Lorelai in the doorway holding onto their coats.

"Vittoria, you need to take their coats. You can't just leave them there, no I'm already standing I'll go get them." Emily greeted them in the doorway and took their coats.

Rory and Lorelai entered the living room where pre-dinner drinks were being served. Rory stopped and caught her breath…she recognized that boyish, messy, blond hair. She knew who it was.

"Oh Rory, you're here," Richard stood to prepare her club soda and her mother's martini with a twist.

* * *

><p>Logan couldn't help himself. He turned to look at her. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her dress showed off her body but looked sophisticated. Logan stood and locked eyes with her,<p>

"Rory," was all he could say.

"Logan," she responded.

A smile spread across his face, "It's great to see you; you look beautiful."

Rory blushed, "Thank you, so do you….I mean, you look great yourself, not that you're beautiful…not that you're not, it's just…oh boy."

"Why don't you come and sit down?" He asked her indicating the seat next to him.

Rory finally snapped out of it and looked around the room, everyone was sitting except for her and Logan, and they were all staring at her. She nodded and took a seat next to Logan.

"I'm so sorry our parent's couldn't be here tonight, Emily. They send their regards," Honor explained.

"Oh, it's alright, we're just glad You, Josh, and Logan were able to make it. Such wonderful company," Emily answered.

Shortly after Vittoria the maid entered the living room and announced dinner. As everyone stood to walk to the dining room, Logan pulled Rory aside.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a while," they both said at the same time.

Logan chuckled, "I've just been worried that you wouldn't want to hear from me."

"That's ridiculous, Logan, I thought you didn't want to hear from me," Rory responded.

"Let's get out of here early, meet up someplace and talk? I miss you Rory," Logan looked into her eyes, those bright blue eyes; he felt all of the love for her that he's ever held.

"Logan! Rory! Is everything alright in there?" Emily asked from the next room over.

"Yes, Grandma, everything's fine, I just got a call from the…the uh…this new magazine, they want me to come in early tomorrow for an interview. It's in New York. Would anyone mind if I step out early to prepare?" Rory stammered, thinking on her feet.

"Rory, dear, of course that's fine. We enjoyed seeing you. Call me tomorrow and tell me all about your interview." Emily excused Rory and called Vittoria to give Rory her jacket.

While at the front door Rory sent Logan a text message:

"_I'll call you in about 5 minutes, pretend it is a business call and that you have to leave early."_

He responded with:

"_Alright, Ace, see you soon."_

* * *

><p>Rory drove to a nearby park. She waited in her car for a few minutes before calling Logan:<p>

"Hello?" he answered after quite a few rings.

"Meet me at the park just down the street from the bank; I'm at the east entrance."

"Sir, I'm having dinner right now could this wait?"

Rory giggled remembering he was on a "business call."

"Alright, alright, I'll be there shortly." And he hung up on her.

Logan stepped back into the dining room, "I'm sorry Richard and Emily. That was my business associate, Marco. He needs me to meet up with a client right away before they merge with another company and we lose thousands of dollars."

"Of course, Logan. We understand completely, thank you for visiting." Richard stood and shook Logan's hand, "How about next week? You can attend the next Friday night dinner."

"That sounds wonderful, Richard, my apologies for having to leave so early." And with that Logan left and headed toward the park.

Honor looked up at Lorelai from across the table, "You do know they left to talk to each other, right?"

Lorelai laughed, "of course they did. At least they're talking."

"I'm so glad it didn't create a scene, Lorelai this was a wonderful idea," Emily commended.

"Wait, can I get that in writing? Alert the presses! Mark your calendars! Emily Gilmore just complimented her daughter on an idea she had! Oh it must be a sign of the-"

"Honor, that is a lovely dress you are wearing," and with that Emily ended the conversation.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled into a parking spot next to Rory. She opened her door and waited for him to join her. They were silent for a few minutes before sitting at a nearby bench.<p>

"Rory, I've missed you so much, I can't stop thinking about you," Logan started.

Tears formed in Rory's eyes and she blinked to keep them at bay, "Logan, I…I should've said yes…I wanted to say yes, but I was scared… I was afraid that I would never be able to travel and that I'd be stuck in California. . .

"I know Rory, I know. I'm so sorry, I apologize, I should've agreed to wait for you," Logan scooted closer to Rory on the bench, she started to softly cry and he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"W-what will we d-do?" Rory asked through her tears.

"I'm up for whatever you want, but Rory, understand I want you back in my life. I want to be with you forever."

Rory cried harder, "I want you too, but we can't go too fast, we have to make sure this is what's right."

"Why wouldn't it be right? I love you Rory Gilmore. And I never stopped."

At this he took Rory's face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He kissed her forehead and pulled away, taking her hands in his.

"Rory, why don't we go out tomorrow? I'll pick you up early in the morning and we can just spend the day together. No worries, just two people in love spending the day with each other."

Rory nodded in agreement, "Alright, Logan. How much time do we have to spend together until you have to leave?"

"I've taken three weeks off of work. I came back here for you." Logan said silently.

Rory laughed and realized she stopped crying, "Logan, come back to my house. We'll have movie night and you can stay on the couch for the night, I know it's not a bed but I don't think jumping into bed together would be a good idea-"

"That's a great idea, Ace."

**A/N: So what do you think? I had a slightly hard time writing the emotional conversation between Rory and Logan. They were both hurting and both broken and all they knew at that moment was they couldn't go on living without the other. So obviously they want to be together right away, but still want to keep it slow and not rush. I hope it was realistic. **


	4. Chapter 3

"Tell Her You Love Her"

Ch. 3

**A/N: I didn't get much feedback on the last chapter so I hope it was enjoyed. Much love to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: should I even bother anymore? I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with them. **

Rory stopped at the video store on her way home. Logan parked his car next to hers and confusedly followed her to the door,

"Logan…" she started.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be best if you headed straight to my place and waited in your car until I got there…"

"Why?" He gave her his adorable I'm-so-confused face.

"This is a small town, remember? Everyone here keeps tabs on me…they know that we aren't together anymore…if we are seen together I'm going to be asked a lot of questions. Just go, I'll get the movie and food and meet you back there," Rory pointed him in the direction of his car.

"Alright, Ace, I'll be waiting," Logan turned around and took Rory's hand.

"With rings on your fingers and bells on your toes?" She asked sarcastically.

"If that's what turns you on, Ace," he kissed her hand and got in his car and drove off.

Rory sighed, she will never get over his kisses. No matter where they were. Her cheek, her hand, her lips. They made her insides flip flop and her brain stop functioning. She pushed open the video store door and greeted Andrew who was behind the counter.

"Hey, Rory. Having one of those famous Gilmore Girl movie nights?" He asked her.

"Yeah, something like that," she said grabbing a few movies, trying to avoid anything too Romantic. She proceeded to buy them and walk out to her car.

* * *

><p>Logan waited outside of Rory's house; he caught a glimpse of headlights and turned to look at them. It was Lorelai, she didn't know he was going to be there that night, might as well tell her now.<p>

She knocked on his window and he rolled it down.

"Hello, Lorelai." Logan greeted.

"Hey, Logan…I want to tell you something before Rory gets here, just something she doesn't know yet that you should know."

Logan nodded, a sign for her to continue.

"I'm the reason you were invited to dinner. So don't screw this up lover boy. Rory needs you, so I called my mom and asked her to help. She called your mom and then you obviously were told to show up. You're welcome." Lorelai patted him on the shoulder, "come on, I'll let you in, I suppose she knows you're going to be here?"

Logan followed Lorelai up to the door, "Yeah, we're having movie night and tomorrow we are going to take a road trip. Just catching up, talking, and spending time together. I want you to know, Lorelai; I'm not here to screw things up. I actually planned on coming over here before mom even called me to tell me about dinner. So if you weren't ok with me being here and coming back, I would've come back anyway. I will do anything to get Rory to trust me again and I'll go anything to have her again. She doesn't need me, I need her. More than anything. Hell, I even decorated my house based off of her tastes. Lorelai, I want you to know that I am in this for the longest long hull you have ever seen. I'm not going anywhere that easily." As he said this Rory pulled up into the driveway.

"Oh, hey, Mom. I forgot to tell you Logan was coming over, I hope you don't mind…" Rory said as she walked through the doorway.

"No, she doesn't mind. Come on! Let's start the movie what did you get?" Logan said from the couch.

"Well, I got lots and lots of Chinese takeout, and I got chips with dip because I didn't know if what my mom had in the refrigerator was still good. As for movies I thought we could start with "Inception" because I haven't made it all the way through yet. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, Ace. Put the movie in."

Rory started up the movie and grabbed a container of sweet and sour pork. She went to sit on the couch next to Logan but realized the possible snuggle potential it had and chose to sit on the floor. A few minutes into the movie Logan moved down next to her, "I got to reach the food easier," he explained while grabbing for a container of some noodle and vegetable concoction. Rory tried to not notice the tingly electric feeling she felt between the small space between them. She tried to not notice how his arm was slung on the couch behind her head and with a few short movements he would be holding her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you know what it's like to be a lover? To be half of a whole?" <em>Rory felt eyes on her; she turned toward Logan who was looking at her as if it were the first time and the last.

"_I'll tell you a riddle. You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you; but you don't know for sure. But it doesn't matter. How can it not matter to you where that train will take you?" _Rory listened to the dialogue from the movie.

"Because you'll be together." Logan whispered the line while staring intently into Rory's eyes. He slowly moved his arm to encompass Rory's form, "Sorry, I've seen the movie already. It's my favorite."

Rory nodded and grabbed another container of Chinese food while allowing her body to relax against Logan.

* * *

><p>Lorelai headed to Luke's after Rory and Logan started the movie. She wanted to give them space and privacy.<p>

"Luuuuuuuuke! Open up!" Lorelai shouted as she banged on the door. "Come on! I know you're in there!" Luke ran down to the door of the diner.

"Lorelai! We don't have a date planned for tonight."

"No we don't, but Rory has Logan over and I want to give them privacy-"

"That's not like you. Why did you let him inside the house? After what he did he should be begging her to let him back in her life!" Luke poured Lorelai a cup of coffee and handed her a donut.

"I think he already did. They left dinner early, not together but around the same time. And when I got home he was waiting for Rory to come back with stuff for movie night. I think they're talking things through. I'm glad. She was so lonely and destroyed without him, Luke."

Luke held Lorelai close to him, "I know, I know."

"Would you mind if I stay the night?" Lorelai mumbled.

"Lorelai, do whatever you want to do." Luke said while inviting Lorelai upstairs to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Rory fell asleep right as the credits started rolling on the screen. She wanted to finish watching the movie so much she forced herself to stay awake and was so glad she made it through the movie that she just crashed when it was over. Logan lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her room.<p>

"Logan…" Rory mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes, Ace?"

"I love you…" she took even breaths and cuddled her head into the crook of his neck. He laid her into her bed and gave a kiss to her forehead. After pulling the covers over her he grabbed an extra blanket from the end of her bed and walked to the living room where he crashed on the couch.

* * *

><p>"<em>Logan? Logan where did you go?" Rory couldn't find Logan anywhere. <em>

"_This is just like you to leave like this without saying good-bye. Damn it Logan!" Tears were streaming down her face. _

"_I love you! I wanted to get back together! What happened? What did I do wrong this time?" _

_Rory fell to the floor, sobbing._

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Rory sat up in bed tears streaming down her face, "Logan!"<p>

Logan ran into her room, his hair a mess, and wrapped his arms around a crying Rory.

"Ace, sweetheart, what's wrong? Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I-I had a d-dream and you left-t me w-without a g-goodbye and I c-couldn't find-d you anywhere." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Rory I am not going anywhere. I will not leave. I promise," Logan ran his hand up and down her back as her breath evened and she calmed down.

"I'm sorry I'm acting silly, aren't I?" Rory asked quietly.

"No. Absolutely not. You are not being silly." Logan kissed her forehead. "Was that all?"

"Logan?"

"Yes, Ace?" Logan asked pulling away from Rory to look her in the face.

"Stay in here with me tonight? I mean we aren't going to…well you know…but I just…please?" She looked at him with her big blue eyes and her pouty lips. There was no way Logan could've said no to her.

"Alright, Ace, scoot over."

Rory and Logan fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in a long time. Rory couldn't help but realize just how right she felt.

Logan lay next to Rory holding her close, he smiled to himself, it just felt natural. Having Rory so close and sleeping so peacefully. This, he knew, was the first of many nights that would end in such a manner.

**A/N: so what do you think? I wanted to have a really sweet chapter of just fluffy stuff. I know it's shorter than the past two chapters I hope you still like it.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Tell Her You Love Her"

Ch. 4

**A/N: Ok ok ok…shoot me I haven't worked on ANY of my stories! I am so sorry! But I'll start now!**

Rory rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she slowly woke up from possibly the nicest dream she has had in a long time. Logan with her, holding her, saving her from her nightmare. She realized she was the only person in her bed.

_No. _ She thought as she jumped out of her bed and ran to the door. _This is actually happening….Logan left. I knew it. _ Rory opened her bedroom door and stormed into the kitchen preparing herself for an empty house but the sight before her made her stop in her tracks:

Logan. Cooking. In her kitchen. Wearing her mother's "Kiss the sexy cook" apron that she never wears but Rory got it for her as a joke for Christmas.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Logan said as he pulled out a chair for Rory at the table, "Sit. I'm making waffles."

"With chocolate chips?" Rory asked after kissing Logan's cheek and sitting down.

"No! That's blasphemy! How could I do that to a perfect waffle?" Logan chuckled as he placed a plate with waffles on it in front of Rory. "Here, I'm not one to get in between a Gilmore Girl and her food." Logan grabbed an unopened bag of chocolate chips and tossed them onto the table.

"Yay!" Rory attacked the bag pouring a quarter of it on her waffles.

"Geez, Ace. Want some waffles with your chocolate chips?" Logan shook his head and sat down across from Rory who was currently drowning her concoction in syrup.

"Nope, I'm good." Rory said sticking out her tongue and smiling to herself as she took the first bite of waffle.

Logan sat across from her happily munching on his waffle, "Y'know Ace, I could get used to this. Waking up with you, eating breakfast with you…Ace? What's wrong?" Rory stood up and silently walked to the living room.

"Ace?" Logan followed her.

"Logan…did you really mean that?" she asked with her back to him.

"Yeah, Ace, I did. Rory," Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, I've never stopped. If this is too much too fast for you, tell me. I won't push you like last time. When you're ready for moving forward, so am I. "

"Logan, I should tell you… I would love to take another step in our relationship but… it's just too much right now. I don't want to rush into anything, I just want to slowly take this further, I'm sorry Logan…"

"Rory, don't be sorry. I'm glad you don't want to rush things. As much as I want to go at whatever pace you want I'd be scarred shitless to take another step right now, I don't want to lose you again."

Rory turned to face him and smiled , "well then, limo boy, let's get ready for our road trip. Where to?"

Logan kissed her forehead, "well why don't we start our trip with a coffee stop at Luke's then we will drive to Boston?"

"Sounds good, I'll go get dressed." Rory hurried to her room and grabbed a pair of jeans from her suitcase.

"You haven't even unpacked yet?" Logan asked with his famous smirk on his face.

"Logan, I got home on Monday," Rory pulled out a pale blue sweater and got a thoughtful look on her face.

"What is it, Ace?" Logan prompted.

"I have to shower . . ."

"Then shower, Ace, we have all day. We have three weeks. Feel free to shower," Logan picked up Rory's new copy of Gone With the Wind and sat on her bed to begin reading. Rory shook her head and walked off to the bathroom.

Shortly afterward Rory and Logan were sitting in his car in front of Luke's diner.

"No, Logan, I'll go in grab some coffee to go and meet you back in the car. If you come in with me everyone's going to see, and there's so many questions we don't quite know how to answer yet. Just stay here," Rory exited the car and walked into the diner.

Logan waited for a few seconds. He watched as she entered the diner and bantered with Luke. Logan got out of the car and followed her into the diner.

"Oh, Logan! You're back! I didn't think I'd ever see your handsome face around here," Miss Patty walked over to Logan and enveloped him in a hug, "how are you, dear?"

"I'm great, Miss Patty, but Rory and I have to get going, we have plans today, excuse me," Logan snuck up behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Logan!" Rory gasped and turned to face him, her face happy but her eyes stern, "I told you to wait in the car."

"Here's your coffee Rory, oh, hello Logan," Lane had a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey, Lane. Thanks for the coffee," Logan smiled as he took the coffee from Lane and handed it to Rory so he could pull out his wallet to pay.

"Oh no, it's on the house," Lane smiled and headed to the kitchen to get Kirk's pancakes.

Rory glared at Logan and stomped off to the car.

Logan sat in the driver's seat and started the car, "I'm sorry, Ace."

"Logan when I explained why I didn't want anyone to see you, did you even hear me? Were you even paying attention?" Rory was exasperated.

"Ace, I promise I heard you. I understood what you said. I just didn't understand why people can't know that we are talking again. I mean, we are working on getting back together aren't we?"

"yes, but-"

"then why can't people start getting used to seeing us together again?" Logan gave Rory his best puppy dog look which he knew always melted her resolve.

"Just drive…" Rory huffed and leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, ma'am." Logan chuckled and proceeded to drive.

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" Rory ordered.

"Uh uh. That's a surprise," Logan winked at Rory. He knew she hated surprises, but he also knew that she loved New York City. And that's exactly where he is heading.


End file.
